Sound of the Universe
by Sonicscarf
Summary: On a visit to Hagrid, Harry stumbles upon a blue box. It's locked, so naturally Harry casts a spell and explores.(The story is better than the summary) Please review!


On a gray Sunday afternoon, Harry found himself walking down the path to Hagrid's hut. It had been raining since early in the morning and the path was muddy. Harry was wearing a black raincoat and Ron's red wellingtons. Hermione had decided to spend the day studying for their OWLS that were to take place the next week. As per usual, Harry and Ron hadn't even begun to prepare themselves for their OWLS. Ron on the other hand was spending the day with his girlfriend Lavender Brown. Even though their relationship was terribly one-sided. Harry couldn't stand being a third wheel any longer therefore he decided to pay Hagrid a visit. Early in the morning a steady drizzle had been falling down upon the grounds, but now a torrent of rain came rushing down. Only a few minutes until I arrive at Hagrid's, thought Harry. He could see smoke rising from the chimney. Harry was longing for the heat of a fire and the dryness of a home.

Harry quickly found himself soaking wet and standing in front of Hagrid's door. He knocked. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. All of a sudden the door shot open and Hagrid ushered him inside. In a gruff voice with a heavy accent Hagrid told him "Harry, but you're soaking wet. Why did you come all the way down here anyways? Never mind that, better get you dried up before you get hypothermia." "Thanks Hagrid, I didn't think it would begin to rain this hard. It was only raining lightly when I began my walk." Hargid handed Harry a towel and hung his black raincoat by the fireplace to dry. "It's alright Harry. I had something to show you anyways. But first I'll go get us some tea." After a quarter of an hour spent discussing over a cup of tea the rain had settled down. Hagrid quickly took both cups away and put on his big furry coat. His coat wasn't exactly waterproof but Harry had never seen Hagrid wear any other jacket. Harry put on the red wellingtons and the now-dry raincoat.

As soon as the door was opened Fang rushed out. It must of felt good to get out of the small hut. The rain was still falling and the sun was still hiding being a mass of greyish-black clouds. Hagrid closed the door behind me and lead me down to the forbidden forest. Normally this forest was out of bounds but Hagrid was allowed to take students with him. He could pretend he needed an extra hand. Once in the forest Hagrid became exited. You could see a slight bounce in his step and he couldn't contain his energy so he started fiddling with his fingers. Harry was becoming more and more curious as to what Hagrid wanted to show him. "Hagrid, tell me you haven't bred a new creature." "Of course I haven't." said Hagrid very matter-of-factly. Harry decided that questioning Hagrid would do no good. Hagrid had always enjoyed surprises. Fang had run ahead of them some time earlier and now returned with a mouse in its mouth. Hagrid patted the dog on its back whilst muttering to it "Good boy Fang, good boy." Harry could see that they were soon arriving at a clearing. Hagrid already stood in the clearing once Harry joined him. Behind Hagrid stood something old looking, but clean as something new, and it was blue. At this point Harry had no clue what this could be, he was puzzled.

Hagrid stepped aside while sporting a grin. The object behind Harry revealed itself to be a 'Police Public Call Box'. "It's a police box from the 1960's," said Hagrid. "They don't make them anymore. I wonder how this one survived. Or how it made it all the way to Hogwarts. They were used to capture people who committed crimes. You would lock them in the box and call the police from the phone behind that sign there. The one that has "pull to open" written upon it. I can't manage to open it. Looks like you need a key. It even seems to be locked from the inside. Wonder what's in there."

Harry himself wondered the same. Maybe he would be able to open it with a spell. Fang began barking at something in the distance and Hagrid decided that he better see what was going on. Now Harry was alone, stood in a clearing in the middle of the forbidden forest. Not alone, whatever was inside that box was there too.

Once Hagrid was far enough away Harry pulled out his wand. He whispered "Alohamora". There was a soft click coming from the keyhole unlocking. The door swung open a few inches. A soft warm orange glow was emanating from the inside. How could such a little police box produce so much light? Harry slowly tiptoed forward making sure for no one to hear him. He reached the handle. With his hand resting lightly on the cold metal handle he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Inside was massive. How could such a large space reside inside such a small police box? Instinctively, Harry raised his wand. He always had to be ready to defend himself from danger. Someone seemed to have noticed his presence. From behind what seemed to be a control board someone began walking towards Harry. He looks human, thought Harry. The person was wearing tall shoes that went about a quarter up the shin. Slightly too short brown pants, a white collared shirt with small red stripes. He also had a tweed vest, a red bowtie… and a fez? His hair was brown with a bit of puff and he had a quite defined chin. Whilst the stranger was walking closer to Harry he pulled out some sort of screwdriver. He began to scan Harry with it. The screwdriver made a buzzing noise as the tip lit up. Was it sonic? A sonic screwdriver? The stranger looked puzzled as he finished scanning Harry. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" said the stranger with an English accent much like Harry's. "I'm Harry Potter and I just unlocked the door." The stranger slowly mulled over Harry's words then replied, "Yes, but how did you unlock my TARDIS's door?" "I'm a wizard, and I just used magic to open it. What is a TARDIS?" "Magic," at this point the stranger was smiling, "TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can travel through time and space. By now I assume you've realized that it's." Harry cut him off and finished for him, "bigger on the inside." "Exactly. That's because it's dimensionally transcendental. Since I'm answering all your possible questions might as well tell you that I'm also and alien with two hearts from a planet called Gallifrey. I'm a Timelord. That answer all your questions?" Harry's eyes widened in both shock and wonder. "As a matter of fact, no. That doesn't answer all my questions. Why did you come here?" "You see, the TARDIS enjoys a challenge. You plant a big 'No apparition or disapparation' sign here and the TARDIS thinks 'Fun!' I mean, who can blame her?" Harry tried to imagine this but all this information being fed to him at once left him in a state of culture shock. He had one more question left for the stranger. "Who are you?" "That's a brilliant question, I'm the Doctor." "Doctor Who?" "Just the Doctor, nothing else." "I'm afraid I have to get going now, but call for help and I'll see what I can do." The Doctor led Harry to the door. Harry had no intention of leaving, but trouble with an alien wasn't the best idea. He was happy enough knowing that magic, witches, and wizards existed. He let himself get dragged out and stood staring at the Police Box. The Doctor told him "Goodbye and call for help if you ever need any!" At this the Doctor slammed the door shut and Harry was left there, mouth gaping open.

Inside the TARDIS a redheaded girl in a jean skirt and plaid shirt entered the control room. "Who was that Doctor?" "Go back to bed Amy, it was no one. Just the TARDIS with a mind of its own again." "Goodnight Doctor." "Goodnight Amy." The Doctor pulled a few levers, hit a few switches and programmed some coordinates. With this the TARDIS began to travel in the time vortex again.

Outdoors in the forbidden forest Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The Police Box was slowly fading in front of his eyes. Then he heard it, the sound of the universe. Once the police box had completely disappeared Hagrid was arriving in the clearing with Fang by his side. "Where had the Police Box gone to?" "I'm not sure, it's just disappeared." "The rain has almost stopped falling. You best be on your way back to the castle." "Alright then, I'll see you soon Hagrid. Bye Fang." Harry found his way out of the forbidden forest. For the whole walk uphill to the Hogwarts castle Harry kept thinking that he couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione. Once he had had arrived inside the castle he realized that even in the wizarding world some things weren't accepted. A TARDIS that could travel through space and time, and was bigger on the inside certainly wouldn't be accepted. People would associate it to insanity. People already couldn't believe that Voldemort was back. He decided to keep this knowledge to himself. He was now standing in front of the Fat Lady portrait. It was five-thirty and supper was going to be served soon. Once inside the Gryffindor common room he made his was towards his dormitory were he removed Ron's wellingtons and the black raincoat. He attempted to dry his naturally messy hair with a towel then ran all the way down to the grand hall. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him with their supper already on plates. Harry sat down beside them and they were soon involved in a conversation about gillyweed. Harry had already forgotten his meeting with The Doctor. Everything lost or forgotten always has the most curious habit of being found. In the end Harry will remember and if not, the Doctor will.

Inside the TARDIS the redheaded Amy had woken up and so had her husband Rory. They were standing by the control board with the Doctor. "Where are we going today?" "I can't decide if we should go to 50th century earth or New York. Manhattan would be cool. Wouldn't it? Yes. Lets go to Manhattan." "Alright Doctor, we trust you'll keep us safe." "In that case, GERONIMO!"

**Afterword: **And with this, all was well and it will _always_ staythat way. Even if something ever happens to go wrong then remember that things will be okay again, and okay is wonderful. Okay? Okay.


End file.
